Kotone Kotomine
Kotone Kotomine(言峰琴音; Kotomine Kotone), also known as January 30(ジャニュリー・サーティー; Janyurī sātī) is a senior student in Kuoh academy and one of the remaining Nekoshous in the world, her real name being Byakuran(白蘭). She's one of the female protagonists and the first youkai Ryuusei Amano encountered in the DxD: Haremonogatari continuity. A powerful nekoshou with unparalel talent, Kotone reached a level of control over senjutsu so absurd she no longer can't distinguish anything from anything, yearning for death of her hopeless situation before finding Ryuusei. Appearance Kotone is described by Ryuusei as a pretty girl with silver eyes, which he describes in being always with a distant stare, silver smooth hair and pale skin tone, with soft and stoic face structure and a pretty figure, curvilious with big breasts which Ryuusei always molests. From her introduction, she's always wearing Kuoh's uniform of white lined shirt, magenta skirts and black corset-cape. According to Ryuusei, she's always wearing light blue panties. Due to her senjutsu, she also has no weight, being light as air according to him. Personality Kotone is a stoic and usually emotionless young woman. Having her senjutsu out of control ever since she can remember, Kotone developed an uncanny aloofness to the world around her since she can't distinguish between people, flavours, voices or even sensations, describing her world as a blank reality with no individuality, so much her sentences are described in either second or third person by yours truly. Despite this, she yearns for either contact with other living beings or death, since she's secretly desperate and paranoid, not trusting anyone and losing touch with even herself as a individual being. She initially fears that she might dissapear in case she ever lose her sense of self. However, by the end of her arc, Kotone realizes that her vision of the world is not linked to her unpparallel power and senjutsu at all, and that she's simply extremely aloof to the world around her, not bothering to know new people or even taste anything different from her usual meals, living like this for so long she actually forgot about it. After falling in love with Ryuusei, Kotone begins to open herself more for him, while also teasing and questioning the affection other girls have for him as well. Ryuusei is the only person she calls by name. Strangely enough, despite losing her sense for flavours, apparently Kotone's favorite drink is mocha fraps. History Not much is known about Kotone's past, only that she's one of the few nekoshous left in the world, who was adopted by a human couple and raised as her daughter. Having an extreme control over sage arts since birth, she started to see the world as blank and boring, in which in some part during her grown, she thought it was due to her sage arts, which almost drove her to suicide. Powers & Abilities Senjutsu '- Senjutsu is the power to control the flow of life. By controlling the flow of ''ki, a person could strengthen physical bodies or cause vegetation around them to bloom or to wither. Knowing Senjutsu allows the reading of ki and auras and to spy on the target's state from afar. Kotone's control over her sage arts is so vast she apparently can easily control the weather around her, change her position much more like teleportation and even pass through solid matter. Moreover, her death might cause several natural disasters to occur due to her strong link with nature itself, much more like leylines from the kitsunes. 'Stealth -' Due to her control over her sage arts, Kotone is a master in hiding her presence altogether since she can simply blend her own existence within the nature itself. 'Claws -' Apparently, Kotone has retractable claws which can be used to scratch her enemies. Trivia * The images and appearance used are from the character Myouga Unzen from the Medaka box series. * Much more like Shirone and Kuroka, Kotone's name is based on something related to sound. In her case, Kotone means "harp song". ** Her name is also a pun for the word "cat"(from Japanese, "neko"), due to the last sylables of her name and surname spelling such. (Ko''tomi''ne Ko''to''ne) * She's the first youkai Ryuusei ever encountered. * In a sense of comedy, Kotone is a parody of a kuudere, which are cold and stoic girls with soft underneaths, being a cold and stoic person herself but with no excuse for her aloofness. * Her favorite word, arc word and motto is "'''Colour"(色; "iro") Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Youkai